Our Thing
by Melissa Black13
Summary: 'Him picking her up and carrying her bridal style is kind of their thing.' Snapshots of Wally and Artemis's life together. Please review! XD


**Our Thing **

a Wally/Artemis drabble for the winner of the 'Melissa reaches 100 followers on Tumblr contest' **liveforeverinthestarss**!

Also, a big shout out to **youngtitan213** for helping me come up with an idea!

Words: 828

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Humor

Summary: 'Him picking her up and carrying her bridal style is kind of their thing.' Snapshots of Wally and Artemis's life together.

**A/N: This is kind of an experiment in dialogue. For everyone who's looking for an update to Evolution of Soul Mates, hopefull this will tie you over! Enjoy and please review! XD**

_Italics = _dialogue from the past**  
**

* * *

**Our Thing**

Him picking her up and carrying her bridal style is kind of their thing. It started on Bialya…

_"Sorry, they've got bigger arrows!"_

…and then, of course was repeated for their first kiss on the Watchtower that New Year's Eve.

_"I should have done this a _long_ time ago."_

_"No kidding."_

It doesn't just stop there either. Their first summer as a couple is full of long days spent lounging on the beach at Mount Justice. When all she wants to do is relax and work on her tan, Wally is there to liven things up.

_"Wally! Wally! What're you—No, put me down!"_

_"You're so hot, babe. We're just going for a little…dip."_

_"Wally West, so help me God—Ahhh!"_

_"See? Don't you feel nice and cool now?"_

_"…You're dead, Baywatch!"_

Sometimes, having her in his arms gives him comfort…

_"Help! Somebody help! Black Canary! Tornado! Artemis is hurt!"_

_"I'm fine. It's just a scratch!"_

_"But…the blood. There's so much blood!"_

_"I got hit on the forehead. Cuts on the head bleed more heavily than other places. You know that, Einstein."_

_"I know, I just…panicked, I guess. Don't scare me again like that, beautiful."_

_"I won't…You know, you can put me down now."_

_"Uh, if you don't mind, I'd rather not."_

_"…Okay."_

…and other times, being in his arms feels like the only thing in the whole world that makes sense.

_"Artemis? Babe? It's starting to get dark…"_

_"I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe my mom's…"_

_"I know. I'm so sorry, beautiful…I feel so helpless. What can I do? Tell me how to make it better."_

_"Just hold me. Hold me and don't let go until I tell you to."_

_"I can do that."_

When Wally takes on his uncle's Flash mantle, it's a trying time for both of them. There are days in a row where they go without seeing each other. One night she lets herself into his apartment and falls asleep on his couch waiting up for him. She wakes up in his arms as he carries her to his room.

_"Breaking and entering. We'll have to add that to your list of offenses."_

_"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key. What else is on this list?"_

_"Well, I'm pretty sure it should be illegal to look so gorgeous."_

_"Good grief, do you even listen to yourself when you speak?"_

_"You like it."_

_"…Maybe."_

One day, his excitement gets a hold of him and he's picking her up and spinning her around before she can stop him.

_"Yes? You said yes! She said yes!"_

_"Wally! Put me down! Everyone's going to see up my skirt!"_

_"She said yes! She said—Mmphh—"_

Kissing him is usually the only way to shut him up.

They get married in a quiet ceremony at the Watchtower, right where they had their first kiss. None of her family is there; there's no one left but Jade anyway, and she and her sister haven't talked in a long time. Their old Team, her real family, is there though, and M'gann smiles through her tears as Ollie walks her down the aisle. No one has a bigger smile than Wally of course, and when the officiator, J'onn, tells him, "You may kiss the bride," he picks her up in his arms and lays one on her.

_"You just had to, didn't you?"_

_"What can I say? It's our thing."_

When they finally buy a house to start a family in, he stops her before she enters the front door.

"You know, it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold."

"I haven't been your 'bride' in 3 ½ years, Wally," she points out. "Besides, I don't think you can even pick me up, let alone carry me across the threshold."

"Oh, ye' of little faith!"

And sure enough, he picks her up and cradles her against his chest as if they were both 15-year-olds again. He walks her into the living room of their new house before carefully lowering her onto her feet.

"Oof, someone needs to lay off the cheese puffs," he says, faking a cramp in his back.

"Hey, in case you didn't notice, I'm eating for two now," she retorts, gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Oh, I noticed," he says, and he gets that look in his bright green eyes. It's a look that she's always associated with her and his love for her, and she's come to realize that this look has been equally directed at something else lately. She's always had a bit of a jealousy issue, but there's no way she can fault him for his new love. She's already falling fast. He crouches down at eye level with her stomach and kisses it affectionately.

She sighs. Sometimes, when he's not being a right pain in the butt, Wally can be so perfect.

He stands up and moves behind her so he can wrap his arms around her middle and she enfolds her own over his. He kisses her neck and whispers in her ear, "Welcome home, Mrs. West."

* * *

A/N: Awwww, I thought it was cute. :-) Let me know what you guys think! Chapter 9 of Evolution of Soul Mates is on its way! Please review! XD


End file.
